As the use of computers grows, so does the breadth of applications in which they are used. Many of these applications are in harsh environments which do not lend themselves to the use of standard office computers that we find in such abundance today. However, many of these office computers are being utilized in harsh environments where their performance and reliability can be somewhat less than satisfactory. An example of a harsh environment might be a mobile application such as a truck mounted computer used for scheduling deliveries and the like. Many mobile applications exist, most of which require computers and other electronics more rugged than a standard office computer.
There are also many applications other than mobile applications which require rugged computers. One example is a machine shop, where large machinery can cause constant vibrations detrimental to computers. Military applications also exist which require rugged computers. As the government drives suppliers to utilize off the shelf equipment to the greatest extent possible, standard personal computers are being used in more and more military applications.
There are many types of failures to which a computer can succumb when subjected to a harsh environment. One such type of failure relates to add-in cards. Because these cards are designed to be easily removed, if care is not taken to secure them well, they can come loose, or even vibrate to the point of breakage. Some cards, designed to be add-in cards for computers, are more rugged than others. As will be discussed herein, the add-in cards which currently contain rugged features adapted to harsh environments are not those with the most common form factors and those that are most readily available. Specifically, add-in cards originally designed for industrial applications, especially those applications requiring rack mounted equipment, are most easily adapted to harsh environments.
What is being used in harsh environments today, however, rather than rack mounted industrial grade equipment, is a variation of the standard personal computer with possibly some slight modifications. The users of rugged computers have been driven to the use of this widely available platform because of the ready availability and low cost of software and peripherals including add-in cards. These add-in cards for standard personal computers are hereinafter referred to as Commercial Off The Shelf (COTS) printed wiring cards. COTS printed wiring cards, although readily available and inexpensive, are many times not suitable for rugged use. The majority of the COTS add-in cards are printed wiring cards have inherent problems for packaging in harsh environments. If COTS printed wiring cards are subjected to excessive vibration a multitude of problems can occur. Connectors can break, solder joints can crack and in the extreme, entire boards can crack.
Hence, there is a need for the ability to make COTS printed wiring cards more rugged, thereby enabling their use in harsh environments without adding significant expense.